1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pneumatic power tools, and more particularly, to exhaust systems for such tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, pneumatic power tools have been very noisy. Tools with muffled exhaust have been provided, but a muffled exhaust causes back pressure which decreases the power of the tool. This power decrease often makes it difficult to perform jobs requiring high power.
Such tools have been provided with exhaust diverting valves to allow exhaust air to bypass the muffled exhaust outlet and vent to a second exhaust outlet. These valves, however, either totally or partially block the muffled exhaust outlet thereby not allowing exhaust air to easily flow out of both exhaust outlets and preventing the full power of the tool from being realized.